Silane modified rubbers have been used to improve adhesion to fillers and to improve heat resistance. Typically, silicon compounding agents such as bis-(3-triethoxysilylpropyl)-tetrasulfide have been used to improve silica filler silane interaction in rubber.
While various silane groups have been linked onto polybutadiene rubbers in an attempt to improve adhesion to silica filler and to improve heat resistance, however, it would be extremely desirable to produce elastomeric polymers capable of exhibiting reduced hysteresis when properly compounded with other ingredients such as silica-reinforcing agents and then vulcanized. Such elastomers, when fabricated into components for constructing articles such as tires, vibration isolators, power belts, and the like, will manifest properties of increased rebound, decreased rolling resistance and less heat-build up when subjected to mechanical stress during normal use.
The hysteresis of an elastomer refers to the difference between the energy applied to deform an article made from the elastomer and the energy released as the elastomer returns to its initial, undeformed state. In pneumatic tires, lowered hysteresis properties are associated with reduced rolling resistance and heat build-up during operation of the tire. These properties, in turn, result in lowered fuel consumption of vehicles using such tires and prolonged tire life. In such contexts, the property of lowered hysteresis of compounded, vulcanizable elastomer compositions is particularly significant. Examples of such compounded elastomer systems are known to the art and are comprised of at least one elastomer (that is, a natural or synthetic polymer exhibiting elastomer properties, such as a rubber), a reinforcing filler agent (such as finely divided carbon black, thermal black, or silica) and a vulcanizing system such as sulfur-containing vulcanizing (that is, curing) system.